Por un beso
by Lupy Black
Summary: hola a todos, segundo fic (que lata). Lo siento mucho Tiz¡¡ esto es un MiloxCamus, quedo raro pero igual lean y diganme que les parece.


**Por un beso**

**By: Lupina Black**

Notas de la autora: Soy una tardista, no lo puedo evitar, es una enfermedad T.T. Este fic debí haberlo subido el 25(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho) y entonces tendría que haber dicho: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tiziano! De parte mía, de Luna, y de Sadick.

Pero es claro para todos que es bastante tarde para ello, sin embargo hay una buena explicación: virus en mi maquina y un viaje familiar.

Perdí mi otra historia y no se cuando pueda subir el próximo capitulo (Luna: todo por no escribirlo en una libreta aparte)

Ya se, ya se, no me regañes T.T bastante tengo con haber perdido mi historia y además no subir esta antes.

Disclaimer: Luna: yo diré el disclaimer, porque Lupy esta muy ocupada lamentándose y llorando.

Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, solo hacemos esto por diversión y para ver si le gusta a alguien, si lo leen muchas gracias de todo corazón.

Y bueno, de verdad siento mucho que esto este publicado hasta ahora, ojala le guste aunque sea a una sola persona y una vez mas: ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Por cierto: ¡Feliz año a todos!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me gustan los jardines del Santuario, son muy hermosos, me encanta caminar en ellos cuando intento pensar en algo importante.

No hay prisa en mis pasos, solo quiero caminar un poco para despejar mi aturdida mente.

En estos momentos solo hay algo que ocupa mi mente, un recuerdo, tu recuerdo, el recuerdo del beso que me diste… mi primer beso.

Es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, aun no se si fue real, todavía tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta que solo fue un sueño. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que es cierto y entonces solo queda una pregunta:

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Fue solo un juego? ¿Serias capaz de lastimarme así, de esa manera tan cruel?

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento; no, no serias capaz, te conozco mucho, demasiado.

Después de todo eres el único al que puedo llamar amigo, nos criamos juntos; y juntos hemos atravesado las mas duras batallas, tal vez no corporalmente, pero en mi mente siempre estas tu.

Jamás podrías jugar de esa manera conmigo, ni por ser llamado el casanovas del Santuario podrías traicionar la confianza que te tengo.

¿Entonces? Estoy de nuevo en dónde empecé ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Acaso me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti?

De solo pensarlo me pongo tan feliz y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿De verdad me amas?

El aire helado del invierno azota mi rostro, que irónica puede ser la vida, he vuelto al lugar dónde comenzó todo; este hermoso jardín con una vista espectacular, muy romántico debo admitir.

Respiro profundo y recuerdo todo lo que paso aquí hace solo dos días, dos días en los que no te he visto y que para mi han sido eternos.

Puede que tu o cualquier otra persona crea que eso es muy estupido, pero para mi esto es muy real; desde que te deje hace dos días no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti.

No se que has hecho para quedarte tan profundamente grabado en mi mente…y en mi corazón.

Recuerdo claramente que esa mañana decidí decírtelo todo, decirte que desde que te conocí me enamore locamente de ti. Todos estos años lo oculte por temor a que te alejaras de mi; pero esto resulto ser mas fuerte que yo.

Después de tantas batallas, sentí como mi corazón se rompía cada vez que me alejaba de ti, tuve miedo de perderte; por eso necesitaba decírtelo.

Empezó como una platica normal entre dos amigos, caminamos sin sentido hasta este lugar, el corazón me latía con demasiada fuerza; con todo el valor que encontré te encare para decírtelo.

Pero jamás pude hablar, tu me besaste. Tu siempre dijiste que mi carácter no me dejaría tener nunca una pareja, pero mira lo que ha pasado.

Cuando me fui quise quitarme todas las sensaciones que me hiciste vivir.

La realidad es que no puedo dejar de sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, ni tu aliento en mi cuello y mucho menos quiero dejar de sentir esa calida sensación que dejaron tus labios en los míos.

No pude, ni siquiera imaginar, un escenario más bello para mi primer beso. Este lugar inspira confianza y hace dos días la puesta del sol fue bellísima… ¿O lo fue por qué estaba contigo?

Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo sentirme de nuevo entre tus brazos, solo tú me inspiras esa confianza y esa sensación de protección, siento tu calido aliento que me eriza la piel mientras me susurras al oído tantas cosas y aun siento como mis labios y los tuyos se encontraron por breves instantes, despertando en mi tantas y tan bellas sensaciones y emociones.

En este preciso momento soy un completo desastre, me siento solo y desprotegido si no estas a mi lado; estas tan presentes en mí que te necesito aquí para seguir adelante, ¿En dónde estás?

Si me vieras en estos momentos, no tengo mi frialdad característica, ni mi serenidad, solo tengo una gran y enorme confusión que necesito aclarar.

Es increíble lo que un beso ha desencadenado.

De todas las personas jamás imagine que tú pudieras ser el primero, siempre estuviste cuando te necesitaba, escuchabas todos mis problemas y me ayudabas a seguir adelante con ese alegre carácter; por eso me enamore de ti, pero todo es ahora tan confuso.

-¡OH Milo! ¿Acaso me amas?

Un ruido, volteo y te veo.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Yo y mi manía de pensar en voz alta, acaso ¿Lo escuchaste todo?

Agacho la mirada, incapaz de mirarte a los ojos mientras te acercas a mi; siento mis mejillas arder, seguramente estoy tan sonrojado que dejaría pálido a un tomate, estas tan cerca de mi.

Lentamente deslizas tu mano por mi mejilla hasta mi mentón y con una leve presión elevas mi rostro para verme a los ojos… ¿Es amor eso que veo en tus ojos?

Tu otra mano me abraza por la cintura y la que estaba en mi rostro ahora acaricia mi cabello, mi cabeza descansa ahora en tu hombro. Me encantaría quedarme así para siempre.

Lentamente susurras en mi oído eso que tanto he deseado oír de ti:

-Te amo, Camus. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Yo también te amo, Milo.

Y ahora se que es cierto este beso con el que sellamos un silencioso pacto de amor.

Ojalá esto no acabase nunca, pero si acaba ambos recordaremos con gran cariño este lugar y las puestas de sol que nos unieron.

Se que es imposible pedir amor eterno, pero mientras el nuestro dure hay que disfrutarlo al máximo.

Gracias amor… gracias por todo y por hacerme sentir tan especial.

Ahora te regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo tu puedes jactarte de haber visto en mi.

Mientras disfrutamos la compañía el uno del otro, el sol se va y llega la luna, confidente de los amantes, ella guardara nuestro amor y evitara que se pierda.

Quedo muy cursi, mal redactado y demas. Pero bueno, cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido.


End file.
